Parental Control Alias Style: Irina
by Rishka Derevko
Summary: This is an alternate way for Irina and Jack to meet. When her parents try to break her and Gerard up she is faced with the ultimate choice. Arvin the punk but mysterious punk. Or Jack the guy who is his own man and proud of it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these people, but oh I wish I did.

This story is an alternate way for Irina and Jack to meet, and delves into Sloane's obsession with Irina. They are teens in this one.

Parental Control Alias Style

**Hello viewers and welcome to Parental Control. Do we have a show for you. Today we have Irina Derevko she's sixteen years old, an excellent student, magnificent athlete, and a all around nice person, there's only one problem her boyfriend Gerard Cuvee. Gerard was a lazy, arrogant pain in the a**. He doesn't care about Irina's dreams to go to college in the States. All he wants is for her to stay in Russia and be his sexy trophy wife. Now let me introduce you to the parents, Mrs. Giselle Derevko, and General Servejo Derevko.**

The Derevkos walk out and sit on the couch. Once they sit Irina's potential dates walk in. Two young men immediately catch their eye. One is Arvin Sloane, he is dressed in jeans and a button down blue shirt. His hair is bleach blond, obviously not natural but he seems to possess a mysterious composure. Irina like mysterious guys because they posed a challenge. The other guy was Jack Bristow, he was wearing khaki cargo pants, a green polo shirt and Sperry's. He had intoxicating dark brown eyes, only made deeper by his black wavy hair. He looked bored. Once again Irina's kind of guy. Then they began the questions.

"Arvin, our daughter is an adventurous girl. How would you satisfy her adventurous spirit?"

"I would take her rock climbing, skydiving or something."

"Have you ever done these things yourself?"

"No but there's a first time for everything." he said smiling.

"Jack our daughter is an avid Handel fan. Who is your favorite musician?"

"First your daughter has very poor taste in music, Handel is a rip off of true musical composers. Mozart is my favorite hands down and anyone that says otherwise is tone death."

"Are you saying my daughter is tone death." Servejo said rising from his seat.

Jack stared up at him his face stoic.

"If she listens to Handel she might be." he answered coolly.

Servejo sat down he liked this kid.

"What truly matters to you in a woman Arvin?"

"Beauty, beauty is what attracts me to someone."

"So why are you attracted to Irina you have never seen her."

"They say you can judge a woman's beauty by looking at her mother and I have to say Mrs. Derveko I like what I see." he said winking.

Giselle blushed. Hands down Arvin was her pick.

"Jack what do you look for in a woman?" Servejo asked.

"Intelligence, wit, and someone who is outspoken and proposes a challenge. I want someone who can defend their position and make me question my own."

"Good answer Bristow."

"Arvin, our daughter is celibate, would you try to force yourself on her?"

"Um, No." Sloane answered trying to hide his hard-on.

"Jack, our daughter is celibate, would you try to force yourself on her?"

"No, I have more important things to worry about than sex. I'm looking for my potential soul mate. Attraction has to happen before I even think about sex. Besides if I wanted to get laid it wouldn't be that hard."

"Final question why should we pick you to date our daughter?"

"I'm sexy, I know how to make women happy, and I once I set my sights on something I never let it go." Arvin said.

"Why should we pick you to date our daughter Jack?"

"Maybe you should, maybe you shouldn't." Jack answered nonchalantly.

As the Derevko's looked over the pictures, they knew exactly who they would pick. Giselle was picking Arvin, he was charismatic and mysterious. Servejo was picking Jack, he was the kind of guy his daughter needed someone who would be loving but not a doormat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back at the Derevko's home Gerard is sitting on the sofa with Irina in his lap. He slowly ran his hand up her thigh. She swatted at him and sat on the sofa next to him. Gerard had on a lumberjack's shirt, torn jeans and his hair was disheveled. Irina sat next to him in a red v neck sweater, blue jeans and boots. Her hair was pulled back with pins a few strands were tucked behind her ear. The doorbell rang.**

"That's my guy." Giselle said springing up from the couch.

She opened the door to see Arvin standing there in jeans and a blue shirt.

Arvin walked in the door. He took one look at Irina smiled, he had to have this girl.

"Hey I'm Arvin." he said kissing her hand.

Irina was highly disappointed, Arvin wasn't muscular or that good looking. Maybe he had a great personality.

"Hey keep your lips off my girl." Gerard said shoving Sloane into the coffee table.

"You ready to go Irina." Arvin said after he recovered.

"Sure."

Gerard reclined on the sofa.

"She's gonna come crawlin back to me."

"Hopefully she'll walk away." Giselle fired back.

**The Date part 1**

Arvin took Irina to a local mountain range to go rock climbing. Irina looked up at the cliff they were going to climb. She had climbed bigger ones in her sleep.

"Your parents tell me your adventurous. So I thought we could have our own adventure by climbing this cliff. That cool."

" Sure."

They were strapped into their safety gear, and started climbing.

"So Irina, why are you dating a guy like Gerard."

"Why do you care?"

"Oh. Um. What kind of books do you like?"

"The classics, Ana Karenina, Don Quixote, The Scarlet Letter that sort of thing. What about you?"

"I'm into new authors mainly R.L. Stine."

"R. L. Stine is a disgrace, to all writers everywhere. He makes up horror stories that are only scary to seven year olds and people praise him for it."

"Hey Invasion of the Body Snatchers was great."

"Whatever if you want to read horror read Steven King."

"Steven King's works make no sense."

"They make you question your usual ideas of reality."

Arvin went to speak and lost his footing he fell only to have Irina grab his wrist at the last second. She helped him regain a hold and they climbed up to the top of the mountain. There was a picnic lunch on the top of the mountain. Arvin sat and motioned for Irina to sit next to him.

"So Arvin have you always been a punk."

"Excuse me." he said taken aback.

"You're a punk. Why did my mom pick you?"

"Because I am a charmer." he said easing closer to her.

He brushed his lips against hers. Before he could move back far enough her hand connected with his face sending him flying. He fell over the edge of the cliff. Lucky for him their was a ledge 2 feet below. He fell on his hands and rolled over in pain.

"Ah. My pinky I think I jammed it." he cried rolling on the ground.

The medical crew came and took Arvin and his jammed pinky to the studio and dropped Irina back off at her house.

"So honey how was your date." Giselle chimed.

"Mom what were you thinking Arvin was a complete loser. He cut off our date because he jammed his pinky." she said sitting next to Gerard "If you don't find someone better I'll be sticking with Gerard."

"Dat's rite baby." Gerard said sucking on her ear.

Irina rolled her eyes and pushed Gerard away. He grabbed her hand.

"Stop doing that," he said pulling her closer "You remember what happened the last time."

Irina flinched remembering the bruises she hid from her parents until they went away. The truth was she had fallen out of love with Gerard a long time ago. She desperately wanted to break up with him but she was scared of his reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Date Part 2**

Gerard was once again harassing Irina to no end, when the doorbell rang. Serjevo jumped up from the couch.

"That's my guy."

Gerard grunted.

"No guy is taking my Irina from me." he said tightening his grip on her wrist.

"Gerard you're hurting me." she said trying too free herself from his grasp. He went to grab her other hand only to be stopped by a firm grip on his own. He looked up outraged into the eyes of Jack Bristow.

"I would appreciate it if you let her go."

"And who's gonna make me." Gerard shot back.

"Just let her go." Jack said his expression unreadable.

In one quick move Gerard pushed Irina off his lap and lunged at Jack with a right hook. Jack grabbed his hand inches away from his face and crushed Gerard's hand in his own. Gerard winced, he could feel his knuckles popping. Jack slung him back against the sofa and turned towards Irina.

"Ms. Derevko, shall we?" he said bowing and extending his arm to her.

Irina looked up at him and froze. He was gorgeous. His hair was combed back and wavy. She could tell he was tone, not overly muscled but sinewy. He wasn't smiling but she could feel a warmth coming from his eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a button down white shirt, with white Jordans. She stared drowning in his eyes when he cleared his throat bringing her out of her daydreams.

"Um. Yeah." she said standing, taking his arm.

He escorted her out of the house.

Giselle stood in shocked silence. She had never seen her daughter react to a guy like that before. Gerard sat clutching his throbbing hand, and Servejo just sat a smile gracing his face. Gerard was as good as gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Date Part 3**

"Thanks." Irina said following Jack.

"No problem. No woman deserves to be treated like that." He said.

They had reached the local skating rink.

"You like skating right." Jack said smiling at Irina.

"Yeah!" she answered cheerfully, she had always loved skating.

"Good, you can show me how."

As she watched Jack lace up his skates she couldn't help but notice that his cold demeanor from earlier was gone. Once he was ready Jack stepped on the ice and immediately fell. Irina glided over and helped him stand.

"Here let me help." Irina said laughing. She pulled Jack to his feet and showed him how to take baby strides.

"So Irina your dad tells me you're a Handel fan."

"Yeah. Handel is an excellent composer, the way he uses every element of music to create a piece is astonishing."

"Humph. What about Mozart, do you like him?"

"He's ok I guess. He's not very original."

"NOT ORIGINAL. You really are tone death."

"Excuse me."

"How do you not like Mozart, he is one of the greatest composers of all time. Far superior to Handel."

"I bet I could change your mind." Irina said grabbing his hand and taking off across the ice.

As she suspected he began falling over his skates.

"Ok. Irina. Ok." he said falling over onto the ice bringing Irina down with him.

Irina fell on top of him and braced herself with her hands to keep from falling further. She laughed she could only imagine how this looked her straddling a guy on the ice. She was about to stand up again when Jack put his hands on her waist. She looked down at him and saw laughter and something else in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said lightly tracing her sides with his hands.

"It's no big deal." she said.

He sat up but didn't release his hold on her waist. Irina didn't recognize this feeling that was creeping its way up her spine. His touch made every nerve in her body come alive. Jack stared at this girl, this goddess of beauty in his arms and wondered if he dared to kiss her. Jack decided against it and let her go. She stood and helped him regain his balance.

"Thanks, what do you say we get something to eat."

"Sure."

Jack made a bold move and put his arm around her waist. She didn't pull away. He pulled her closer, starting a habit that he would continue for years to come by burying his face in her hair. Irina sighed, she enjoyed being with Jack. With him she felt safe, she felt like she could be herself, she felt like she was loved.

**Back at the Derevko home Gerard stormed out to see a man about an easily concealable hand gun. Unknown to those present he returned with it tucked in his waistband minutes later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Date Part 5**

The video feed comes back with Irina and Jack sitting in a coffeehouse. They both had steaming cups of cocoa in front of them topped with whipped cream.

"So Irina besides your awful taste in music. What interests you?" Jack said smiling.

"I like classic literature. Hawthorne, Thoreau, Dickens, Twain all the greats."

"That's cool. What's your favorite book of all time?"

"Hands down its Ana Karenina by.."

"Tolstoy. It's a great novel. Its one of my favorites. But my vote goes to The Scarlett Letter."

"A good choice Bristow."

"So your dad told me you want to go to school in the states." he asked, taking a sip of his cocoa.

Irina looked thoughtfully out the window.

"Yeah. I want to go to UCLA. They have a great Literary studies department."

"Really me too. I want to study analytical math. Oh wow, I shouldn't have told you that."

"No. I'm impressed." Irina said she took a sip of her drink and turned towards Jack. She broke out into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked puzzled. Then a smile spread across his lips.

"You have something on your nose." she said trying to control her laughter.

Jack wiped the cream off his nose and just stared at Irina.

"What?" she asked.

"You have some cream on your bottom lip."

Irina grabbed a napkin but Jack stopped her.

"I'll get it." he lifted her chin and brought his lips down to hers. He kissed her tenderly.

Irina's body went up in flames. She had never felt like this when she kissed Gerard. Before she realized what she was doing she kissed him back forcefully. He groaned against her lips, she was so hot. Irina pulled back and just stared at Jack. He looked at her in bewilderment.

"Irina. I'm sorry you have a boyfriend."

"Shhh," Irina said "don't be sorry, I had a great time."

He smiled and kissed her again, and was delighted when she kissed him back.

**Back at the Bristow residence Servejo and Giselle looked on with smiles on their faces. In his head Gerard vowed to kill Jack Bristow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Decision**

Jack, Arvin, and Gerard sit on the sofa waiting for Irina and her parents to return with their decision. Arvin's arm is in a sling that serves no purpose and a splint on his pinky.

"Yeah, got injured rock climbing." Arvin said trying to be macho.

"Yeah real macho. You popped your pinky." Gerard said punching Arvin in the arm.

Jack just sat there staring off into space.

"I saw you kissing my girl man. That's not cool. The last guy that pulled a stunt like that got dealt with." Gerard said to Jack.

"Well, we've been sitting here for ten minutes and you haven't done anything yet." Jack said not bothering to look at Gerard.

"You want me to do something about it."

"You said you were." Jack replied looking over at Gerard.

Gerard jumps up standing over Jack.

"Do something then."

Jack calmly stands up and looks Gerard in the eye.

"We'll let Irina decide. And by the way she kissed me back."

"Why you." Gerard reached for his gun when Irina's voice broke his concentration.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Nothing." Gerard said sitting back down.

Irina brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and spoke.

"This was a really tough decision. I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me why I should pick you. Arvin, you first."

"Look at me. I hurt myself trying to impress you." Arvin said smiling.

"Jack."

"Irina I had a great time on our date. I'm sure you did too. But the decision is yours and whether you choose me or not I won't be able to forget you."

Irina couldn't help but smile, Jack was showing his tender side in front of people.

"Gerard"

"Irina I love you." Gerard said brushing away a non-existent tear.

"Ok, I've made my decision. Arvin you are a great . . . I'm not going to lie. You're a punk and I would never date you. Bye."

"I hurt myself for you."

"You popped your pinky. Your not cute at all. So goodbye and good riddance."

Arvin dropped his head and walked out the door.

"Ok. Now that he's gone. We'll get down to business. Jack you're a great guy, your fun, smart, and still can maintain a cool composure when necessary. But I'm afraid you'll let your cool demeanor overtake your compassionate side. Gerard we've been together for a long time but I don't feel like you respect me." Irina nervously switches to the other foot.

"The guy I choose is. . . Jack." she smiles as Jack walks up and pulls her into a bear hug.

"That's cool. I hope you are happy together. . . In h*ll." Gerard pulls out the gun and fires two shots. Gerard is a terrible shot and ends up killing Servejo and Giselle. Jack lunges at him trying to pull the gun from his hand. The guns goes off again and hits Jack in the chest.

THEN . . . .

_Los Angeles present day_

Jack Bristow shoots up in bed. His body is soaked in sweat and he's breathing heavy. He runs a hand through his hair and swings his legs over the side of the bed.

"Jack, is everything ok." Irina says wrapping her arms around him from behind. She kisses his cheek.

"I just had the weirdest dream."

"About what."

"It was about when we first met. I dreamed I met you on that show."

"What show?"

Jack laughs at the stupidity of what he was about to say.

"Parental Control."

Irina falls backwards onto the bed in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jack says turning to look at her.

"This always happens when you watch MTV before you go to bed. Who was the guy you saved me from."

"Gerard."

Irina stops laughing and wraps her arms around Jack's neck straddling him where he sits. She kisses him gently.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Anytime." Jack answers reconnecting their lips.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too Irina." Jack lays her down and starts kissing her neck.

She stops him.

"Jack, promise me this."

"What?"

"No more MTV before you go to bed."

"I promise."

"Good, now where were we?" Irina said closing the distance again.

**FIN**


End file.
